


A Second Chance

by WisdomEye (UnforeseenCircumstance)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Redemption, brought over from my other account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforeseenCircumstance/pseuds/WisdomEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is off to Hogwarts, what of his family legacy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This was over at ff.net but I'll bring it over here. Just a drabble. Enjoy.

Draco knelt down and placed his hands on Scorpius’ shoulders.  
“Now listen my son” he said in a quiet voice so that those milling around them could not hear, “you know your history and you must remember it. Not with pride but with sorrow. The part we played in the last war was not right and I regret it every day. However, whatever people might say it is not your fault and you must remember that. We have changed.”  
“But father,” the young boy piped up, “didn’t Grandma do good stuff?”  
“Yes” said Draco sighing “And maybe it is best that that is the part you remind everyone of if they ask you. So remember to be proud of yourself but do not forget that everyone makes mistakes. And Scorp, don’t let my childhood prejudices affect the way you act. The Potters and Weasleys may first dislike you but don’t let that bother you. You must show the world how we have changed. You are our future Scorpius. You can do it.” Draco pulled his son into a tight hug as Scorpius nodded solemnly.  
Once her husband released him Astoria briefly hugged Scorpius,  
“Be brave my little Scorpion, but don’t use that stinger too much.” She said with a wry smile remembering how much trouble his tongue could get him into.  
With one last smile towards his parents Scorpius turned and boarded the train. He was ready to give his family a second chance in the Wizarding World.

  


“Malfoy, Scorpius” As the hat called out Scorpius’ name the hall fell quiet. It seemed that everyone still remembered the Malfoy family. Scorpius walked forwards slowly, his mind in turmoil. Where would he be placed? Would it be in Slytherin where all his family went but where he was sure they still remembered his family’s switch to the light side? Or Ravenclaw maybe, though he wasn’t sure if he was smart enough for that particular house. Scorpius had dismissed Gryffindor straight away – no way would they have him. So that left Hufflepuff. Scorpius sighed as he sat on the stool, it looked like he would be in the leftover house.  
The whole hall waited with baited breath to see what would happen to the Malfoy heir. Suddenly, “GRYFFINDOR!!!” roared the old hat in what seemed to be a smug voice. The hall was silent until Lois Weasley, known simply as “the happy blonde one” to most, stood up and started to clap. Soon most of the hall had joined in although there were still some scowling faces at the Slytherin table. Dazed Scorpius stood when the hat was lifted off his head and walked to the table where a space had opened up for him.  
This was it, the second chance. He, the first Malfoy – ever – to be placed in Gryffindor, was going to get it right.


End file.
